ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest:Meet the Dead
Objectives Help Eriuous deliver a message to his lost love, Elly. Summary (sob, sob) (cries) "Wahhh...! Elly, how could you leave me this way..." him. "Ah, thank you for your kindness. (sob) My wife died while I was on a trip. I'm so sorry that I couldn't be with her when the end came... I wish I could talk to my Elly, although, I know it's too late now. (cries) But... there is one last hope I could have. My absolute final chance... I was told that somewhere in this world, there exists a town where the dead reside. I might be able to meet my wife there, but I cannot leave my children here without me." (cries) can deliver your message to her. "Oh, can you? Thank yo so much for your generosity. If you can do this for me, I would be greatly indebted to you. You're an adventurer, aren't you? If your journeys take you to that town of the dead, and if you happen to meet her by chance... Please send Elly a message for me. Let her know what happened a month ago was all my fault. Thank you for your help, and please, take care." Notes *You must have a Witherless Rose with you to get Feylin to talk to you. *When talking to Feylin, do not choose Sorry. Otherwise he will NOT talk to you. *When Eriuous asks if you met Elly, choose the appropriate answer. If you choose incorrectly (basically lie), you will not receive your reward. Rewards Ending A= *10 Yggdrasil Leaf *3 Yggdrasil Seed *2 Yggdrasil Berry |-| Ending B= *10 Yggdrasil Leaf Progress "The place I was told about... The town of the dead... From what I remember, it was located near some rest area. All day and night, it's filled with neverending screams of agony and despair. I hope that this will be helpful in your search." Completion "Oh my! You really found the town, have you? I really appreciate that you've endured all this hardship for me... Um... So in the end... Were you able to meet my Elly?" Ending A= I did. "Are you serious? What did she say? Did she say she will forgive me?" And she gave me... this. "Ah... In this box were the gifts I gave her when we started seeing each other. She had a serious illness even before we met, so I promised her that I would cure her illness... That's why I went on that trip... to find a cure or medicine for her... But my efforts turned out to be good for nothing. ... Anyway, I appreciate your generosity. I want to pay you back for all the trouble I caused you, but I only have the medicine I found for her illness during this trip. I hope you will take this medicine as a token of my gratitude. Thank you for everything. I wish you luck and safety in your adventures." |-| Ending B= I couldn't. "I see... you have failed to find her... However, I also understand that fulfilling my request may be impossible... You've really gone out of your way to help me, so I want to give you something as a token of my gratitude. Thank you for everything. I wish you luck and safety from harm in your journeys." External links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Meet the Dead